


The Symbiotic Ritual

by Red_Sparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon True Forms, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SDT sex, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Twincest, a different kind of knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sparda/pseuds/Red_Sparda
Summary: Identical demon twins share a connection that even human twins do not have. This connection demands the union of the twins. A union involving acts that Dante is not ready for.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Dante was violently pushed back after clashing with Vergil's sword, the shockwave sending him flying. As he maintained his balance, he felt it. 'Damn it, there it is again.' His erections were becoming stronger and more frequent as the days passed. They also lasted longer. His leather pants did a decent job of hiding it to a point, but physically and mentally, it was uncomfortable as fuck. A good fight always excited him, but this was too far. Maybe he just needed to get laid, 'but good luck with that here in the underworld.' 

It was easy for Dante to chalk it up to basic blood flow. It's not like it was unusual for men to get random erections on occasion. 'I mean it only happens with Vergil but...'

Yes, so easy to dismiss it as an innocent reaction, until he started having wet dreams about Vergil. Dreams of touching him, kissing him, mounting him, and receiving the same. Dante often awoken from these dreams disturbed. Disturbed from having such a dream, and disturbed by deriving pleasure from it. At first, it didn't bother him, you can't control dreams, he had dreams about having sex with his friends, clients, and even random strangers he passed during the day. But the dreams with Vergil were so frequent and had a much stronger impact on his body afterward. 

And despite falling asleep next to Vergil, he often found himself waking up alone, with Vergil a football field away.

Dante could also swear that he could see an erection in Vergil's tight pants as well. Or perhaps he was self projecting. Hoping? 'No, what the hell?' As funny as it would be to tease him about it, both of them having an erection at the same time seemed so wrong. 

It didn't help that the demon attacks dwindled down to nothing after a few weeks. They would only happen every once in a while, 99% of the time they were alone in some kind of otherworldly wilderness or valley. Ambushes were rare, so there was nothing to do and nothing else to focus on but Vergil. And boy was he a sight. Everything about him was driving Dante mad. The way his deep voice rumbled when he spoke, his porcelain skin, the regal way he moved, and the way the muscles in his arm flexed when he fought without his coat. 

On top of that, Vergil's smell was overwhelming. The sweat and the musk coming off of his body made Dante's mouth water. The smell would linger in his nostrils long after they cooled down. 

Bath times were also tortuous. The section of hell they had wondered into was abundant with natural hot water holes that strongly resembled hot springs in the human world. So they made a daily habit of soaking their clothes and washing themselves. During their little spa sessions, he would steal a few glances here and there, but it took everything Dante had to not let his eyes linger on his twin's gorgeous frame. He was grateful that the water in most of the hot springs covered them up to their waist, Dante had no interest bathing in water that was too shallow. Much to his relief, Vergil also preferred to bathe in deep water. 

At the end of the day, Dante often spent a good bit of time thinking. He was starting to hate himself for his thoughts. Until now, he had never felt ashamed of any sexual desires. But this, this was his brother. Why was he feeling this way? And why was it so persistent? In the past, he had gone long periods of time without sex, he was fine, and he had always heard that people become less interested in sex as they got older, so what was going on with him? He thought that maybe he shouldn't have assumed that his bodie's hormones worked just like a human, but Dante had always seen himself as such. He wasn't some feral bottom-feeding demon that only acted on impulse, nor was he some sex-crazed incubus that craved sex so much that he would want to fuck his own relative. He was a man, a man with morals and standards. Every night he would tell himself that he would do better the next day, and the next day, the desire would just grow stronger, leaving Dante repulsed and disappointed with himself all over again. 

To top it off, Dante was becoming more aggressive towards demons in the rare moments where demons would show up again, annoyed with their intrusion and their attacks towards Vergil. He noticed that Vergil was the same. They had each other's backs since arriving in hell, but Vergil was his usual smooth and collected self until around the same time Dante began being aggravated. Dante was taken by surprise when a demon managed to actually cut him after being exhausted from a fight with Vergil. Vergil snatched the demon up and ripped it's head off with his bare hands, expelling a demonic growl as he did so. Dante looked down in time to see Vergil's claws retract back into his pale hands. A glimpse at Vergil's face revealed glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

As the days passed, everything became worst. The erections were more common, and they lingered for much longer as well as the dreams. Before, erections came with fighting Vergil, but now any other contact with Vergil was a risk that might lead to an erection. He also noticed that Vergil wandered away from Dante more often. Never too far away for them to lose each other, but far enough. Did Vergil know? Was he disgusted? Dante was, with himself. He had always prided himself on being able to control his body whether his urges were demonic or just plane human emotions and hormones. 

Would Vergil ever bring it up? The anxiety was starting to scare Dante. He and Vergil just reunited after 30 years of separation and conflict. The thought of that reunion being ruined because Dante was sick in the head was unbearable. Vergil's body had already been violated, now his own twin wanted to corrupt him in a whole nother way, it was despicable. Dante could only hope that Vergil of all people somehow didn't notice or nonchalantly wrote it off as another one of Dante's vulgar ways. Either way, it was not a conversation that Dante was ready to have. 

Too bad for him, because one day it happened. 

In the middle of a sparring session, Vergil stopped and calmly spoke. "Dante, do you need some time alone to take care of that?" 

Dante's shoulders stiffened. He knew what Vergil was talking about, there was no need to pretend at this point. "Oh, so you noticed?"

"I've noticed for quite some time." 

Vergil sheathed the Yamato, walked over to a large nearby rock, and sat on it, spreading his knees apart and crossing his arms. It was then that Dante noticed Vergil's erection pushed up against his leg in his pants. "I guess we're both still young," Vergil said with a careless shrug.

Dante washed over with relief. Vergil was having erections as well, and he wasn't grossed out by Dante's...but why? 

Dante kept it cool and maintained his typical laid back persona. 

"Well shit. I don't know what's gotten into me. I know I'm a flirt, but I'm not some hound dog that can't control himself. Maybe I'm going through some weird demonic puberty."

"Something like that."

Dante blinked in confusion. Was there some weird mating season in hell going on that effected them both?

"Wait you know what's going on?" Dante walked over to where Vergil was sitting. Vergil looked towards the ground and sighed heavily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Go for it."

"I don't think you'll accept-

"Vergil, with everything that has happened in our lives, I'm ready for any weird demonic shit you have to throw at me."

At least he thought he did.

"This is...different." Vergil said. His face became more serious as he continued staring towards the ground, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"I figured as much, I normally don't pop random boners."

"We are twins."

"I know that Vergil, though, we're not exactly identical anymore are we?"

"That bothers me you know."

"Does it?"

"We were never meant to grow apart. The way I look now, it solidifies our forced separation, our separate lives."

'Then why did you jump? Why didn't you return to me when we were teens?' Dante wants to ask. But now was not the time.

"Not to sound insensitive, but what does that have to do with boners?"

"While human twins still have something special, they are not connected in the same way those with demonic blood are. Demons and cambions are supernatural entities, and as such, their being's demands are of a different nature and are more complex than anything humans need. You see, our bodies require each other's presence."

Dante listened intently, walking closer to Vergil and giving him his undivided attention as Vergil continued.

"We began as one person in the womb. Upon separation, our bodies went into a permanent state of rectification, effectively making us symbiotes. As a result, we feed off of each other's life force. In the beginning, merely being in the same room was enough to keep us fed. But as we get older, the way we feed changes and becomes more intricate. Our bodies need physical touch and spiritual bonding. It is necessary for our development and optimal health."

Dante's eye slightly twitched as he looked at Vergil curiously, taking in the information he was offering.

"Furthermore, the feeding also serves to enhance and heal one another. It is for this reason that twins in the underworld are regarded as an ultimate lifeforce. We evolve each other through separate experiences. Any ability we gain that serves our being is given to the other twin. For example, If I were to survive a scenario where I overcame terrible poison, you would receive immunity to said poison in our exchange after that."

"Exchange?" Dante asked. At this point, he had sat down on the floor across from Vergil.

"Yes, once we became adults, our bodies were supposed to exchange information. This is done through the essence, or to put it in more human terms, DNA. This makes our bodies and mind become closer to one another. Of course, we would still be our own person, just two sides of the same coin."

Dante narrowed his eyebrows, he didn't like what this was implying. 

"Vergil...how exactly is this exchange done?"

Vergil paused and gave a heavy sign giving Dante a bit of anxiety.

"We transfer our DNA into each other's bodies."

"Yeah, that's the exchange part, I get that, but HOW is my question." This was bad, Vergil was not the type to beat around the bush."

Vergil stayed quiet for a moment before he looked at Dante's erection. "Have you truly not pieced together that part?"

Dante's mouth almost dropped open at the confirmation. "You're shitting me, we're supposed to fuck each other?!"

"Precisely."

"Bullshit!"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"No, I believe you it's just, holy shit!" Dante knew it was true, even back when he fought Vergil at Temen-Ni-Gru, he remembered feeling aroused. He had dismissed it as teenage hormones even though he was passed the random boner stage. 

Vergil turned his head to the side, his heart silently breaking at Dante's disapproval. 

"I don't understand, we were fine without fucking each other."

"Your definition of "fine" is horrific."

"I mean- ugh! You know what I mean. Any physical or mental issues we had was a result of the bullshit we went through, not because we weren't committing incest!"

"On the contrary, our demon minds should be stronger than what they are. True, demons are capable of grieving, but their mental strength far exceeds that of a human. Demons have a shorter grieving period and later seek ways to advance from their loss rather than spiraling into self-destructive behaviors for years on end. 

"We're half-human though, we don't think like demons." 

"Demon genetics are dominant over human ones if that kickstand between your legs doesn't tell you enough. On top of our poor mental health, our physical development is lacking. I am supposed to look more like you and you are supposed to look younger."

"Pfft! Come on! I don't look that old."

"Not for a human, no, but as a demon that descends from a long-lived breed, you look far too old. You should not look past your 20s."

Dante brushed off Vergil's last comment, thinking about what he said.

"And...as a side note, I'm not blaming you for my actions, but I might have been a little less open to destructive decisions. And be honest with yourself, how have you faired over the years."

Dante thought back to the years that passed him by. When he wasn't slaying demons, far too much of his memories amounted to him being passed out around countless empty booze bottles in an office that got filthier as the years went on.

Dante shook his head slowly trying to process this. "So you're saying that if we porked each other, all of our sorrows and bad habits would go away?"

"We would not be perfect, but there would be significant improvement in our bodies and our psyche." Vergil had worked up enough courage to turn his head to look at Dante and study his face for his thoughts.

Dante ran both of his hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh my god." 

"I understand, you have lived as a human all of these years, you may not be open to such incestuous behaviors."

Dante released a deep breath. "Yeah, it's gonna be a pass for me brother. I accept what I am as far as my mind will allow it, but that's a bit much for me."

"I respect that."

"And I'm guessing you're ok with this idea?"

"I have been comfortable with my demon urges and sexuality for a very long time."

"So, in that case, we can ride this thing out right? The urges will go away after a while?"

"I am uncertain, I never found out what happens if mating didn't take place. It seems to have always happened. Demons don't exactly have qualms about incest. "

"Well, I guess we'll find out."

What they found out was that the urges were getting out of control. They came and went in waves, but each one was stronger and lasted longer than the previous impulse. Vergil handled it better than Dante, the times he woke with hot desire he would sometimes just roll over onto his stomach and bury his face in his arms and take deep breaths in a meditative fashion to try and will the urges away. If that didn't work, he would fly away from Dante until his body went back to an appropriate state. 

Dante, on the other hand, was a hot mess. He would wake up in a sweat, sometimes panting and immediately looking for Vergil. It was starting to get to a point where Vergil couldn't avoid Dante. It became common for both of them to lock eyes, arousal taking hold, and their bodies threatening to transform. Vergil would eventually break the stare, pulling out his sword and challenging Dante to a fight instead. 

One day, Vergil awoke to find Dante hovering over him and breathing heavily. His eyes were glowing a fiery orange and the horns of his final form stuck out from the top of his head. "Vergil" Dante growled as he tried to hang on to his human form. Vergil quickly sat up and put up a defensive hand. As usual, Vergil made everything he did look easy, but in reality, it took everything he had to resist. "Dante" Vergil said sternly. "Calm yourself." 

"No, I want this brother." Dante said. 

"Which head are you thinking with? You made it very clear that you disapproved of the act."

"I changed my mind."

"Have you?"

Dante hissed and let out a growl. Vergil stood up.

At first, Dante appreciated the fact that Vergil was being kind enough to respect Dante's human standards, but now it was starting to annoy him. Any other time throughout their history, Vergil had forced Dante's hand in the name of embracing their demonic side, but NOW this bastard wanted to do the right thing and give Dante a choice?

"If you wake the next day with loathing and regret, I would never be able to forgive myself for taking advantage of your state. I must have your consent when you are sober. Only then will I oblige you." Vergil got up and ejected his wings. Leaving a very sexually frustrated Dante to himself.

Luckily for Vergil, he didn't have to wait long. During a quiet moment where their bodies allowed them to behave normally, Dante popped a question. 

"So, this exchange or whatever, is it going to make us more like one being or what?"

"This will not take away our individual personalities, this is a bonding ritual. It will only serve to make us stronger. Many of our negative traits will be disposed of or reduced while elements that our bodies and minds benefit from with be enhanced and shared between us."

"Ok...that doesn't sound too bad."

"We will also grow more fond of each other, as symbiotes, we live to serve each other in a mutual and balanced relationship. I would become more open and suggestive to your mindset and you mine."

"Now that, that sounds like a problem."

"We would not become slaves to each other's will. As I said, we will still be our individual selves for the most part, just an improved version of them."

Dante signed and scratched his head, he found himself doing that a lot these days. "So this is just a one-time deal right? Just a quick fuck or two every few years or so for our evolutions sake?"

"The full exchange requires two sessions. One where you give me your essence and one where I give you mine. But it's supposed to be a continuous act as the years go by since our bodies will be picking up new experiences. And since we've been separated for so long, our bodies may require more sessions. After all, we have a lot of information to exchange between us."

"Will the urges go away if we do this?" 

"They may never go away completely, as we are bound to each other for life, but they have only gotten this bad and out of control because of how long we have been apart. After a full transfer, we should be able to go about our daily lives. Urges will be manageable and easy to hide."

"So I'm forever destined to want to fuck you? This keeps sounding better and better. Is there a reason we can't just drink each other's blood since this is about DNA."

"While blood serves as a nice snack, blood-sucking doesn't create the same physical and spiritual response that is required for a proper transfer. Sex triggers and stimulates all of the necessary hormones and energies needed for the changes that will occur."

Dante stared into the distance with his arms crossed and thought long and hard. Dante usually wasn't the type to care about what other people thought about him. As a half-demon, it was a lost cause anyway. But everything had a limit. Could he risk someone finding out about this? Could he personally live with having sex with his twin?

On the other hand, how would anyone he knew find out way down here? And as long as it was consensual, it's not the worst crime. It was just sex, right? On top of that, how could he return to the human world with Vergil if these urges continue at this level?

Dante pinched the top of his nose. "If we do this, you can't tell anyone else."

"Who exactly would I tell? There is no one in my life but you that I care to even hold a conversation with." 

"And this will only be when needed, mabey once a year or something to keep this weird demon shit from ever getting to this point again."

"Is that your way of telling me you consent?"

"Yes, I consent, happy? I feel conscious enough. But one more thing, why do I feel the need to transform?"

"Ah, that. You see, when an exchange doesn't occur for a long time, the ritual must consist of our essence in it's purest configuration to ensure the best transfer. As a result, the ritual happens when twins are in their most powerful form. And since we have never bonded in such a manner, I believe we fit into that category."

"So demon monster sex, great."

"Dante if you're going to regret this, you are free to back out."

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do right? What happens in hell stays in hell." Dante said in his usual chipper manner. Truth is he was starting to feel relieved to stop resisting, he just wanted the urges to go away. If it meant he had to copulate with Vergil it was whatever at this point as long as it was something he didn't have to think about long afterward. 

"Very well, when you are ready, we can begin." Vergil acted calm and collected but inside he was screaming. Ever since he had learned about and confirmed the bonding rituals of identical demon twins he pined for such an experience with Dante. It seemed like nothing more than a pipe dream for years, with no way to contact Dante and certainly no way to get him to agree to such an act after what he had done in addition to Dante embracing human standards. 

"I guess now, is as good as a time as ever."

Dante was slightly startled when he heard Vergil gasp. Dante looked up to see that Vergil's eyes were already clouded with lust. 

Upon Dante's agreement, something clicked in Vergil's brain. Now that he no longer had to hold back, the feelings flooded out of Vergil in one big cascade. Arousal, excitement, anticipation. 

Dante considered asking Vergil if he was alright until a strong smell hit him. It was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. The smell of musk and arousal, but there was something else in it that Dante couldn't identify, something that was sending Dante's mind spiraling. He could feel blood flow down into his dick, making it hard almost instantly, he could feel his body heat up and his form threatened to change. All he could do was focus on Vergil.

Dante walked up to Vergil, chest heaving and eyes heavily focused on his twin who was doing the same. Vergil shuddered.

"I see" Vergil breathed slightly rolling his head back, his eyes closed. "Our bodies can sense that is it I who requires the first transfer." It made sense, after everything Vergil's body went through with Mundus' corruption and being split apart, Vergil's body needed the most correcting. Dante's body was still pure, untainted by any long term possessions or unnatural separation of demon and human blood. Only enhanced with demon artifacts and great weapons, and Vergil's body craved it. 

Vergil grunted before he let out a burst of energy revealing the blue beast hidden under his human form. The blast of energy did no harm to Dante, but it did serve to further arouse him more than he thought possible. He joined Vergil's transformation by ascending to his own monstrous form. His body wasted no time pushing his hideous massive cock from out of its stony sheath, well coated in its own slimy fluid. Despite its fleshy appearance, it had the feeling of smooth rock, with a head that slightly curved upwards, it had various patterns of ridges up and down its impressive length with the tip and underside mirroring the same orange/red glow that was on the rest of his final demon form. Dante looked up to notice that despite transforming first, Vergil's body had not ejected a penis, yet everything about Vergil's smell and body language told him he was clearly interested.

Dante wrapped his clawed hands around Vergil's waist and Vergil shivered at the contact. Blue hands wrapped around Dante's shoulder before he was met with Vergil's face, who had lightly pressed up against Dante's with the space between their teeth and eyes touching in some strange lipless kiss. 

Vergil made an unfamiliar and inhumane noise that sounded like some form of demonic purring with a high pitch to it. Dante had never heard the noise before, but he instinctively knew that it was submissive and a sound of approval. His hands began to roam the blue cambion's upper body as best they could with all of the rough ridges and unusual shapes. Vergil on the other hand, rubbed his hands up Dante's back, being mindful of his wings.

Dante looked down in between Vergil's legs again, still no penis.

No matter, he wouldn't need Vergil's dick for what he was about to do to him. He pressed his hands onto Vergil's chest and shoved him to the ground. Vergil's response was to merely roll over and show Dante his ass. He got on all fours, ready to receive him. Dante lowered himself to his knees and crawled over to Vergil like a predator, growling with drool hanging from his mouth in strings as the spikes on the front of his calves ripped up the white grass and red soil under him. Once he was close enough, he sat up on his knees and gazed upon Vergil's malleable form. The clear fluid dripping between Vergil's thighs is what made Dante finally notice the cavity. He found himself simultaneously intrigued and confused. It wasn't an anus, and it certainly didn't look like any vagina he ever saw. A cloaca of some sort? Who knew. At this point, all Dante cared about was the ritual, getting his rocks off, and to fend off some annoying demon impulses. 

Dante ran his palm over Vergil's hole, his cock twitched when he felt how unbelievably soft that whole area was, especially compared to the rest of his body that was as hard as steel. He pressed his cock against Vergil's hole concerned about fitting. Vergil's entrance was so tiny he began to wonder if penetration was possible. He placed both of his thumbs on the sides of Vergil's entrance and spread him open. It didn't do much to make it much bigger but plenty of silky fluid spilled out from it. Dripping onto Dante's excited member that somehow managed to grow even harder than it was before. 'Fuck it' Dante thought. If he and Vergil were biologically designed to fuck then surely their bodies could accommodate each other. There was only one way to find out.

He pressed his cock against the small hole and pushed. The juices in Vergil's body gushed out of him. With more pressure then he felt safe with, Dante managed to intrude with the tip before hearing Vergil growl and dig his claws into the ground, but he gave Dante no resistance. He still had a ways to go with the shaft of his cock being as long as his forearm. He continued to press forward until his pelvis touched Vergil's ass. He could feel Vergil's body adjusting around him, it felt so damn good and they hadn't even started moving yet. For one, Vergil's body was insanely hot, hot enough to burn a human, or at least make them very uncomfortable. But for him, whose own body was scorching, Vergil's entrance felt like heaven. So hot, so tight, yet so incredibly soft. More than anyone he'd ever been with in the past. 

As he was talking in the new feeling, he noticed that Vergil's thighs began to quiver. It started slow, but then the shaking turned into convulsing accompanied by monstrous sounds that left Vergil's mouth.

'Did he...already?' Vergil's orgasm made him lose control of his body and fall forward, he curled into himself and twitched. Dante had slipped out of Vergil when he collapsed, now only connected to his twin by the long streak of cyprine-like fluid that leaked from the blue reptilian. 

Amused, but unsatisfied, Dante grabbed Vergil's hips and lifted him back into position. This time, Dante hooked the talons of his bottom wings around Vergil's thighs to keep him in place before he re-entered him from behind. Vergil gifted Dante with a whine. Entry was easier this time around with Vergil's first orgasm loosening him up a tad, granted he was still tight as hell. 

This round, Dante wasted no time moving. He started out slow, relishing in the sensations and experimenting with angles, not used to thrusting with an unreasonably large cock. Vergil whined and growled as he spread his thighs wider for his black and red mate. 

Dante's growls would have accompanied Vergil's if they were not caught in his throat. His mouth hung open as he slid in and out of his twin. By the gods the feeling was indescribable. The heat was overwhelming and the way Vergil's soft walls clenched around him made Dante feel like he was already coming. He sped up and heard Vergil shriek. This time, Dante managed to find his voice in join his brother in a symphony of growls, grunts, and moans. The ridges of his cock was frictionating Vergil's with plush insides. The stimulation drove Vergil insane and caused his body to produce more glaze to coat Dante's phallus with.

Dante's fast thrust accelerated into pounding, but after three strong jabs into it, Vergil's legs began to tremble again, joined by a roar that shook their surroundings. He was experiencing another climax, much stronger than the one before. Dante felt Vergil's legs about to give way again, so he tightened his hand's grip on Vergil's waist and dug his wing's talons into Vergil's thighs. Vergil's hide was strong enough to resist damage, but he felt Dante's strength. He felt it in his legs, and in his merciless thrust that repeatedly slammed the spikes on Dante's thighs into the back of Vergil's legs. It only served to draw out Vergil's second orgasm. Vergil's upper half was bent down against the floor as Dante used his bottom half for his pleasure. His body jerked forward violently with every greedy trust. 

Vergil was blissed out of his mind. His body had no time for a cool-down period before a third orgasm hit right after the other. His toes curled and he shrieked, unable to stop shaking. Dante panted heavily as he continued rutting into his wombmate. 

Vergil's body managed to catch a short break when Dante changed it up a bit. Now aiming for long drawn out penetration, sometimes nearly taking the whole thing out before sliding his meat all the way back inside. 

Vergil gathered his strength and managed to hold his upper body back up with his arms. He stuck his long tongue out and lapped up the strings of saliva that cascaded out of his own mouth. The attempt proved pointless when his body began to indulge in Dante's new rhythm, making him salivate all over again. The pounding had woke up every nerve in Vergil's body and this new slower pace set them on fire, drawing out the feeling of Dante's rock textured penis. Vergil threw his head back, moaning with a voice of a creature that was unidentifiable on Earth. The long and deep strokes brought a new sensation that worked up another easy climax. Vergil used as much strength as he could to hold his body up so his mate wouldn't have to do all of the work. The effort resulted in Vergil thrashing around or at least trying to as his body was trying to handle the sensory overload. 

Dante felt something hard hit his face. He slightly shifted his attention to focus on what it was. Vergil's tail, an honest accident from all of the thrashing around. Annoyed by the interruption, Dante opened his mouth wide and roared before his black teeth clamped down on Vergil's tail. Vergil let out a yelp right before he found the side of his face slammed into the ground when Dante grabbed his shoulder and forced his upper body down with his tail still held in place by Dante's unforgiving teeth. Excited by his twin's aggression, Vergil pushed back on Dante's phallus earning a heavy growl and deeper penetration. Vergil's tail was so long, parts of it still managed to whip around. Dante dug his teeth deeper into the tail, cracking bones and drawing blood that poured onto Vergil's back and down to his head. The pain hardly registered in Vergil's mind due to being wrecked with more orgasms to lose count of. 

In the back of his mind, Dante was surprised at his own aggression. He dismissed it as normal demon behavior and continued his business. Considering how many times Vergil "nutted" he didn't seem to mind Dante's actions, so he continued to enjoy his brother's body.

The new rhythm he was inflicting on Vergil was heavenly to his dick. When he was pounding him, the pleasure was quick and simple, and it served to increase their genital's reception. Now with the heightened sensitivity, the long steady thrust gave his brain time to process every detail of Vergil's walls. The way his slimy insides rippled around the ridges of his dick was unbearably good. He growled in pleasure, with Vergil's tail still in his mouth.

It was strange, despite the fact that regular intercourse felt as good as an orgasm in his human form, he had yet to ejaculate. Not that he was complaining, he was merely wondering how this exchange was going to be. As if on cue with his thoughts, his body felt peculiar and suddenly something came over him. Another urge, an overwhelming urge to get a grip on Vergil. He dug his wing's talons into Vergil's thighs and pulled him closer, successfully stabbing into him this time. Then he laid on Vergil's back and wrapped his arms around his twin's chest. Using the grip of his wings as a second set of arms for leverage he pushed deep. As deep as he could. He stayed in place for a few seconds before he felt a small trickle of liquid come out out of his cock and into Vergil. There wasn't much feeling in it. Dante was slightly disappointed. Despite the amazing session, the grand finale was disappointing. 

'Well that was underwhelmi-' Dante's thoughts ceased and Vergil's walls shut down tight around Dante's monster dick in one powerful contraction. Whatever that liquid was, it made Vergil's genitals grab hold of him. Before Dante could comprehend it, spikes protruded out of his cock, stabbing Vergil from the inside and locking him in place. His mind barely registered Vergil's high pitched roar when he was hit with the most explosive orgasm he had ever felt in his life. Massive waves of pleasure washed over Dante as boiling hot semen filled Vergil's belly. His mouth fell open, effectively letting Vergil's tail go. His eyes glowed brightly as steam poured from his scorching mouth with every roar and pant. It was his turn to have shaky legs. His cock twitched inside Vergil, pulsating heavily. Dante laid his head on Vergil's shoulder, violently jerking and trembling from his orgasm. The convulsions would occasionally cause his hips to jerk out of place causing the spikes in his dick to fiercely shift, threatening to tear Vergil's sleeve. But any pain Vergil may have felt was nonexistent at this point. The fluid pouring into his canal did something to him.

Vergil could feel it the moment the first squirt made it into his being. It was like a switch was turned on. The conversion had begun. The cum and the energy that accompanied it started to spread within him combining and converting with Vergil's scaly frame, latching onto any part inside of Vergil that it came in contact with. Vergil could feel his body being rewritten. The feeling washed over him, starting in his genitals, a great heat gathered, and spread. The feeling poured down his legs and crept up his stomach, spreading throughout his torso and up his chest, it paralyzed every body part it flowed through, rendering Vergil immobile while his body was upgrading. It made it down to his toes, and through the length of his tail, up his back and passed his neck before it finally made its way into Vergil's brain.

His mind was occupied by two things. The ethereal feeling coursing through his body, rendering him immobile, and his overwhelming love for the beast that was taking ownership of his body. The ritual was not over, but Vergil's mind was already plagued with obsession. Obsession with Dante, in between the fleeting moments where his mind wasn't drowned in pleasure, all he could think about was his beloved twin. His heart throbbed thinking about how he reached for him when he fell into the underworld, how he freed him on Mallet Island, how he so eagerly accompanied him in hell this time. 

'My sweet twin' Vergil thought. 'You're so good to me. I serve you eternally, my body is yours to use as you please.'

In any other context, the thought of serving someone else would have repulsed Vergil, especially considering his past. But the strength of the ritual left no room for post traumatic stress. He was Dante's. 

When Dante's orgasm was over, he just laid on top of Vergil, the spikes too deep in Vergil's body to risk pulling out, he would have to wait until his erection went down. His mind was blown, he didn't think anything could ever feel so good. Feeling relaxed, he laid on top of Vergil trying to comprehend the overwhelming pleasure he felt. 

Just when Dante was able to attempt forming coherent thoughts, they were interrupted once again when the spikes grew thicker and longer, digging deeper into Vergil's flesh. By this point, Vergil was an incoherent mess, completely acquiescent. More of Dante's DNA poured into his blue dragon. Dante roared in such deep pleasure his human voice could be heard moaning in tune in an echo. 

Vergil felt a bulge in his filled gut during Dante's second climax. However, he found his belly quickly revert back to washboard abs as his body went to work and consumed Dante's essence at a rapid pace. He could feel his body absorbing Dante's sperm, converting into a part of him, fixing him, making him better. 

Even after the second climax, Dante still had an erection. The spikes refused to release hold of his twin. Mere seconds later he learned that his body was not finished. His body ejaculated repeatedly, giving Dante breaks that lasted only a few seconds while his body produced more to give Vergil. This cycle lasted a few minutes before the spikes finally shrank and retracted and Dante's phallus went back into its sheath. Rather than shedding blood, the holes made in Vergil's canal aided in the absorption of the burning fluids before they healed up. However, his body was not quick enough in absorbing all of it in time before some of it poured out of the reptilian devil. White, steaming semen began seeping out in one long thick glob reaching about half a foot in length as it made its way towards the floor. But Vergil's body refused to take the L. With involuntary muscle contractions, Vergil's hole made sucking motions, slurping its prize back into Vergil's body, it demanded every drop. 

In mere minutes, there ceased to be any semen left in Vergil. Every bit of it was mutated and rewired into a part of Vergil's body. His blood, his bones, his muscle all being made new with Dante's essence. 

Dante released his hold on Vergil, rolled over to lay on his back, and converted back to his human form, completely maxed out. In all his life, and all of his sexual encounters that had ever happened, he never felt the drowsiness that he heard human men talk about after sex. His partners often left him unsatisfied, unable to handle his stamina, but this time, this time he felt like he could sleep for days. But before he indulged in such, he looked over to see Vergil passed out, still in his demon SDT form. He figured his body was just processing all of the changes being made in his body. While staring at Vergil's sleeping form, Dante reached his arms out to scoop Vergil up and hold him while he slept, but he stopped in his tracks.

'No, no.' He thought. 'That's too intimate, this is just a ritual, we're not in a relationship like that.' Dante rolled over again, this time with his back facing Vergil before he fell asleep, his last thoughts reminding him that he just violently fucked his twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante awoke to find himself feeling ambivalent. He was glad that the compulsions had calmed down for now, but the ritual was only partially complete, he knew it would be his turn to receive Vergil next.

_'Well you've done it, Dante, you've reached the point of no return. Incest, who would have thought.'_

Dante inwardly cringed thinking about how much he enjoyed the sex during the act. How much he enjoyed implanting semen into his own brother, it was disgusting.

_'And there was so much of it. Good god.'_

Furthermore, Dante suppressed the satisfied feeling of finally claiming his twin after all of these years. He was oblivious to it until a few days prior, yet he now knew it was something his demon blood yearned for in the past. He hadn't just missed Vergil, he felt empty, incomplete, like there was something specific that he needed. He could never quite put his finger on it until now, it was all so clear, and it unsettled Dante.

He looked over to Vergil who was now back in his human form, his back was facing him, but Dante could tell he was beginning to wake up. Vergil stirred and began to sit up, Dante also sat up to be at eye level with Vergil. He let out a gasp when Vergil turned around to face him. Vergil's face was different, it looked closer to his own face.

They locked eyes and Dante noticed there was a softness to the look in Vergil's eyes, a peaceful serene look. Vergil reached a hand up to caress Dante's face, only for Dante to pull back.

"Sorry Vergil, but I'm only doing this incest thing for the ritual." Dante bluntly stated.

Vergil looked like Dante had just slapped him in the face before he quickly corrected his facial expression to look more dignified. "Right, I suppose I'm still a bit hormonal from yesterday's events, my apologies."

_'Holy shit his feelings are actually hurt. Out of all of the times you've denied showing your human feelings you show them when you can't engage in excessive incest with your own twin? Yeah, this is fucked up, I can't let this continue after we complete the first cycle.'_

"I uh, need a little time before we finish the ritual," Dante said.

"That's fine, It's best that we rest and gather more energy for the next session." Vergil rose to his feet and begin walking as if nothing happened.

Dante stood up and began following him. "Where are you off to?"

Vergil turned and looked at Dante with a light awkward smirk that reminded him of V. "To the neighbor's house." He said sarcastically. "Where else would I go? I'm going to soak in a spring, we missed yesterday's bath."

_'Ugh! We just had sex a few hours ago and the first thing he wants to do is get naked.'_

"You can stay behind you know, I'll be back in an hour," Vergil said.

"Why would I stay behind? We were bathing together before. No harm done." The truth was, Dante would rather keep the fact that he adored Vergil's body in the back of his mind where it was easy to keep silent.

"Do as you wish." Vergil shrugged.

"Uh, by the way, Vergil."

Vergil turned to face Dante who had taken out his sword and held the flat part of it up towards Vergil like a mirror. Vergil noticed his reflection right away. He cupped his own face, his mouth slightly ajar.

Dante smirked. "Well, at least we know it works.

 _'Oh trust me, I felt it work.'_ Vergil thought.

"I was expecting something like this, but actually seeing it..." Vergil trailed off.

"We're gonna have to come up with some false explanation to explain to the kid," Dante said, referring to Nero and effectively making himself paranoid with hypothetical scenarios. Out of all the people in Dante's life who could know about what he had done, Nero was the last person he wanted to find about the custom. As laid back as Dante acted about his relationship with Nero, it meant the world to him that his nephew looked up to him, to know that he was valued beyond a handyman who could take out demons was endearing. He had never been responsible for anyone in his life in a way that wasn't directly related to his business as a demon slayer. He personally chose to take Nero under his wing, give him a part of his business, train him during his visits, and even occasionally sent him money to help with Kyrie's orphanage at the expense of being late for his own bills because he knew how much they both struggled financially. Nero gave Dante the satisfaction of being a father without actually being a father. It would kill him to see the look of disgust on his junior's face if he knew. He could just hear the 'what the fuck?!' In Nero's voice.

"It is of no matter, you won't have to explain anything to Nero," Vergil said in a haughty tone. "I doubt he even remembers my face for the two minutes he saw it for." Vergil turned and continued his way to the water.

It was then that Dante remembered the debates they previously had. Vergil wanted to stay in the underworld. The subject made Vergil quick to anger and it often left them both exasperated afterward. Despite being humbled by V, 30 years of anger, fear, and pain was not something that was easy for Vergil to let go of. He thought himself incompatible with human life and found it to be for the best to stay in hell, especially with the security of having ultimate power now. He would be safe this time around, but Dante refused to yield. He accused Vergil of trying to run away from his problems and the consequences of his actions. On top of that, Dante was always worried about any potential trouble that Vergil might get into. Whether it was Vergil being in cahoots with another sidekick like Arkham to raise some more hell or whether it was Vergil himself being harmed by some devil that came out of nowhere and happened to be stronger than him, one could never know with hell and Dante would rather avoid both scenarios.

Granted, there wasn't much he could do to make Vergil pay for his crimes aside from killing him which was out of the question. His plan was to help Vergil become a better person. There were always plenty of self-proclaimed big shot devils out to destroy the next village or cult that summon them. If he could just get Vergil to join him, then maybe Vergil could be humanity's savior one day.

Dante also found himself a little confused. Didn't Vergil say that the transfer would help their mental state? He seemed like his usual catty self.

_"So you're saying that if we porked each other, all of our sorrows and bad habits would go away?"_

_"We would not be perfect, but there would be significant improvement in our bodies and our psyche."_

Dante thought about Vergil's previous statement and the fact that he did say that they may need multiple sessions due to prolonged separation.

Dante sighed and continued to follow Vergil, "So, you're still not coming back to the human world with me?"

"At this point, it's probably in both of our best interests," Vergil said calmly, masking his earlier heartbreak.

Vergil's refusal triggered another memory in Dante.

_"I would become more open and suggestive to your mindset and you mine."_

Vergil had not transferred any of his quiddities into Dante yet, so he wondered if he might be able to persuade Vergil to come to the human world while he had the mental advantage.

"Vergil," Dante called. Vergil stopped and turned around once more, but as Dante opened his mouth to speak further, he felt sick.

 _'No, this is wrong.'_ He didn't know anything about the ritual until a few days ago, but he instinctively knew that this was a massive violation of the sanctity of it despite never being told of such a detail.

 _'I'm such a piece of shit. How could I try to take advantage of him like that?'_ He didn't know how strong of an influence he had over Vergil or if attempting to persuade him would even work.

_"We would not become slaves to each other's will. As I said, we will still be our individual selves for the most part, just an improved version of them."_

But the fact that he even conceived such a thought made him feel horrible. He wanted Vergil to change for his own good and the safety of others by choice, not by having his mind controlled.

Dante felt the need to make up for it.

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked noticing Dante's conflicted facial expression.

'What happens in hell stays in hell.'

"I'm sorry." Dante apologized before he hesitantly walked up to Vergil and lightly cupped his face in his hands to plant a kiss on Vergil's lips. As he began to pull away, he went back in for one more. "I've just...got a lot of shit goin' on in my mind right now." Dante spoke as if Vergil had heard all of Dante's thoughts since they woke up.

Vergil was flabbergasted, wide-eyed, and blushing like mad. He made a small breathy noise that was a cross between a gasp and an attempt to say an actual word as he tried to form a sentence. Dante found it cute. He patted Vergil on the shoulder and continued making his way over to the hot springs. "Come on, let's go bathe."

"Ye-es, of course." Vergil stuttered. It took a couple of seconds, but Vergil followed. Dante was glad for Vergil's delay, he didn't want him to see his face lost deep in thought and addled. The kiss he gave Vergil was out of this world. It was like they touched souls for a moment, the ethereal feeling that washed over him was like waves of serenity. Like he had never known greater peace. There was something so different about it, it was unlike the pleasure that came from sex. It made him feel whole in ways he could not explain.

When they arrived at a suitable water hole, Vergil said nothing as he began removing his clothing to place them under a smaller section of the pool to let them soak. Dante followed suit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he looked up to see Vergil walking into the water, his flaccid cock and balls dangling with every step until they disappeared under the water. Dante's mouth watered and he felt his own cock twitch, threatening to harden. Dante quickly made his way into the water, making a splash as he did so, it briefly caught Vergil's attention for a moment, but he dismissed it as Dante being his silly showy self.

Dante was just in time before his erection was full. But his physical reaction was the least of his worries. As luck would have it, Dante's brain went into overdrive at the sight of Vergil's package. It was his turn to be on the receiving end, so naturally, he was craving what those dick and balls could give him. Turns out his body didn't give a flying fuck about what Nero thought. The kiss between them didn't help. He daydreamed of being seated on the edge of the pool with Vergil in between his legs, milking his dick into Dante, giving his body all of these great new abilities and improvements.

_'I mean, we've already done it, it shouldn't be a big deal if I just walked over and stroked him a little bit.'_

His mind was currently addicted to the thought of getting semen out of Vergil. Dante imagined white cream shooting out of Vergil's cock, he wondered what it would taste like, what it would feel like dripping down his hand.

_'Damn it! He said this would be easier afterward...then again, the ritual isn't complete.'_

On top of anticipating the next half of the ritual, his mind kept jumping between that and the kiss.

He had only intended to give the one kiss, but the contact lit such a match in his brain he had to go in for another one.

It turns out Vergil wasn't the only Sparda twin that like to make his situations worst by trying to make them better via destructive decisions. Dante had wanted to remedy his dismissive thoughts and actions towards Vergil that morning by kissing him, but now he was wondering if that was wise. Was he just looking for an excuse to kiss Vergil? He didn't want Vergil to get the wrong idea, and he didn't want to excite his own body and add to his own confliction about the situation.

Dante's thoughts were interrupted when he heard an annoyed groan come from Vergil. He looked over to his twin and saw Vergil with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed with a frown on his face. Dante was puzzled by the sudden change in Vergil's demeanor. He wanted to know what was on Vergil's mind but wasn't sure if he would give him a satisfactory response.

They had a form of twin telepathy between them. Before their mother's death, it was much stronger, they could practically read each other's mind, but after being forced apart for 30 years and one of them having their mind tainted by another devil, it would take some time to rebuild the strength of their incorporeal communication. As it currently stood, they could occasionally pick up each other's emotions, but only briefly.

Dante wondered if he could speed up the process by willing himself to read Vergil. Dante's eyes were fixed on Vergil's face, his very handsome face, gods he wanted to kiss him again, his lips felt so amazing.

"Damn it, Dante!" Dante was snapped out of his trance when he was met with a splash of water and the irritated sound in his brother's voice.

"W-what? What the hell did I do?" Dante asked with more nervousness than he meant to. Was Vergil angry about the kiss? Was Dante too rough last night?

Vergil let out a frustrated sigh and looked away. "I...I'm craving pizza."

Dante paused for a moment to process the information before he let out a loud laugh.

"Hahaha! No shit? Welcome to the pizza lovers club!"

"Ugh! Wonderful." Vergil groaned sarcastically.

"Didn't take you for a pizza person, at least not as an adult." Dante corrected, he remembered their mother occasionally having pizza nights (for their birthday and the days they reported good grades) that both twins enjoyed as boys, but as an adult, he figured that Vergil had a more refined and mature taste and was the type of person to dismiss pizza as childish junkfood. He seemed more like a poached salmon guy, with capers and shit.

"I've never particularly been opposed to pizza, I just never got around to eating much of it or much food in general. If I were to guess, our bodies favor your practice of eating food on a regular basis as oppose to my poor habit of waiting until I'm in starvation mode which would explain my cravings. I was rarely in the mood to eat during my late childhood or teen years."

"That might explain why I look a little bit heavier than you," Dante exclaimed, Vergil hid it well in his coat, but when they began bathing together, Dante noticed that Vergil had a slimmer build than himself. Not by much, it was barely noticeable unless they were standing next to one another, but noticeable none the less. Whatever species of devil they decended from was as tough as nails, they were hard to kill or damage via starvation, however, the condition was still not ideal.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll be as fat as you in no time." Vergil joked.

 _'I didn't hear any complaints when you were loving my fat dick last night.'_ Dante wanted to joke on impulse, but he'd rather not send any more mixed messages to Vergil. On the other hand, the conversation served as a great distraction from his urges, he now was able to carry on with appropriate thoughts and used them to continue conversation with Vergil. As he shaved his face with a blade, he told Vergil old stories related to his job, and he noticed that Vergil's responses didn't carry the same level of malice and bitterness that they usually did.

In the past, Vergil had a nasty habit of sneering or making aggressive comments about the humans in Dante's stories. He would tell Dante how ungrateful man was and how Dante needed to stop being a pushover by letting clients stiff him or letting his partners tact on dept when they owed him their lives. At worst Vergil would start ranting about how humanity was never worth saving and how he and Sparda wasted their time. It made it hard to talk to Vergil sometime. It's not like Vergil liked to speak about his own past. Granted, he understood it to a point, Vergil had been through a lot, but surely there were a few moments in between that he could talk about.

The times that Vergil lead a conversation it consisted of his education and knowledge of something he studied or researched. Anytime Dante would ask about an event or specific details in Vergil's life, he would always reply with dismissive answers like "nothing" or "nothing to concern yourself with." That attitude always hurt Dante. 30 years of Vergil's tragic life he chalked up to "nothing" that Dante shouldn't concern himself with.

_"What happened to you after our home was destroyed?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"How long were you with Mundus?"_

_"That's nothing to concern yourself with."_

_"How did you get off of Mallet Island?"_

_"It's not important."_

But today, as he spoke to Vergil, Vergil was more inclined to let Dante speak without shame. Dante could tell he still held many of the same opinions, but Vergil would just shake his head or roll his eyes rather than get angry and shame Dante. His remarks were more light-hearted and sarcastic rather than full of hate.

As gross as it was, Dante got a strange pride from being able to fuck his brother into such a good mood. But in actuality...

Vergil felt a pang of hopelessness. Based on what he learned in the past, he had thought being inseminated by Dante would help with his emotional problems. While he did notice that he could control them a little better, not much had changed. He had begun to wonder if he was just too broken to fix or if him being a forbidden cross between man and devil made him a failed life force that was prone to dysfunction regardless of any efforts. 

Vergil tried to hide it from Dante, but his mood was all over the place, when he had first woke, the sight of Dante made his heart leap out of his chest he just wanted to pounce Dante, feel his skin, to feel his embrace, and have his approval. But reality hit when Dante made it clear that he wasn't interested. Vergil should have known better, but he was still coming down from the high of being implanted. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but Vergil was used to suppressing his emotions.

But then Dante just HAD to mention Nero. He had no hatred for his offspring, but the thought of Nero triggered a plethora of negative emotions in Vergil because he was an embodiment and constant reminder that Vergil's life passed him by. The child that he didn't know he had was a full-grown adult, already married, and taking care of small children. It's not that Vergil wanted to play house and be a doting father, but as one of the people responsible for his existence, he knew that he was supposed to be responsible for Nero at one point, yet, without a father, he still turned out better than he did. And even Dante had built his own life without Vergil. What purpose did he have in the human world when it was clear that he wasn't needed?

There was one time in his life when a family member needed him, his mother, and he failed her miserably, even failed to avenge her. Nothing made him feel more useless than the knowledge of that. The last thing he wanted to hear or see were reminders that he is of no use to any of his family members.

And to top it all off, Dante follows it with a kiss outside of the ritual after rejecting him upon waking up. He didn't know what that was about. Was it some pitiful sympathy kiss? Vergil would have been angry if it wasn't for the fact that the kiss sent him into another plane of existence. It left him feeling inebriated and at ease in a way Vergil could not identify. That's why when Dante spoke about friends and clients he wasn't impressed with, he didn't have the incentive to make a big deal about it.  
\---------

After their bath, Vergil sniffed out fruit from trees that didn't get their nourishment from hundreds of thousands of horrifically murdered humans. It took some convincing to get Dante to try the vegetation in hell. After convincing Dante that many of the fruit in hell grew just as naturally as the trees in the human world all that was left was a few trials and taste testing, Dante found that he loved the fruit from the trees that had leaves that looked like white feathers and red trunks. The fruit that grew from it looked like giant pearls the size of tennis balls and tasted like sweet bing cherries. It wasn't meat or a pizza, but it would suffice while they were in hell.

With a bunch of pearly fruit in his lap, Dante sat underneath the white trees next to Vergil enjoying their dinner, it wasn't often they got to sit and eat anything with Vergil previously not having an appetite and Dante being put off by the type of food hell had to offer. Dante was gazing into the valley, when he heard Vergil start to speak.

"I believe I was about 9."

"What?" Dante asked.

"I think that was the last time I had pizza. I had fallen asleep on a park bench and was woken up by a girl around our age. She asked me what I was doing out there all alone and when I didn't answer, she just asked me if I wanted to come over to her table and have some pizza. She was having a birthday party and her mother had ordered some. I had reached a point where I was very hungry and didn't see the harm in it, but I was filthy. I had been on the run for days and didn't get a chance to clean myself or my clothes. When I went over to the table, I received so many dirty looks from the other children, I heard someone whisper about how terrible I smelled, I thought about leaving right then, but she had brought me a plate before I turned around. I managed to get two bites in before a man I assume was her father came up to me and asked where my parents were. I just put the plate down and walked away. I always hated that god damn question."

Dante was taken aback. This was the first time Vergil had opened up since they reunited.

"You got asked that a lot?" Dante asked already knowing the answer.

"Too many times to count. I guess it's expected for a homeless child."

"Why didn't you go to an orphanage or find someone?" Dante asked with a sympathetic tone. He was lucky enough to be taken in by the old woman he had lived with for a few years after his mother's death under the name Anthony. He imagined that it had a lot to do with how he turned out as an adult, having somewhere safe to go right after that traumatic event. It allowed him time to heal in a loving home, even if it was only for a short time. It contributed a lot to how Dante handled his grieving. 

"I did, that's immediately where I went after wondering for a few days. I spent about two weeks there before I woke up one night, and..." Vergil trailed off, Dante could already piece together what Vergil was going to say. "Everyone was...it was my fault. It took me a while to realize that using my real name as a child made it easier for Mundus' plants to find me. So everywhere I went, if I stayed too long...Over time it just became easier to hate humans for being too weak to protect themselves rather than acknowledge that I hated myself for being too weak to protect them and ultimately being responsible for getting them killed, it became the narrative I used to justify the collateral damage in my quest for power. I had already caused people enough trouble, I figured what difference did it make if they if they got killed because of me either way.

Dante put a hand on Vergil's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Only Mundus is to blame for that. You were too hard on yourself. We were children Vergil, there was nothing either of us could have done. I've lost friends to his bullshit and I lost you and mom to him. As children, we weren't strong enough, but when I failed to save you we were adults, and I'm sorry for failing you brother, I have no excuses."

"Saving me? From my own stubbornness? My apologies Dante, but even you are not that mighty."

Dante gave a sad smile. He was amused but Vergil was right. With all of his power, he could not save the person that meant the most to him.

This time it was him that felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "It's nothing, I just have to move forward from now on."

Vergil's attempt at comfort helped Dante's crashed mood, but he wished Vergil would stop referring to his own pain and suffering as nothing.

"Thank you, for opening up to me," Dante said. He was hoping Vergil made a habit of it.

Vergil gave an arrogant snort. "You're easily pleased, I haven't done anything spectacular."

"But it means a lot to me. You have no idea how much time I've spent dreading not knowing what happened to you through all of these years."

Vergil didn't know how to respond to that, he wasn't used to anyone caring about him. There were the familiars that looked out for him as V, but they had come from Vergil's own mind and were doing it to extend their own life as far as Vergil knew. Which honestly had made V feel worst to think that the only beings that would ever consider looking after him were his own nightmares. Practically figments of his imagination.

When Dante realized that Vergil wasn't going to speak any further he laid down under the trees.

"Taking a nap are we?" Vergil chimed.

"Not much else to do around here."

"It's a shame I am not familiar with the area." There were civilizations there in hell, but the twins were nowhere near those regions, and teleporting with Yamato wasn't as easy in hell or places Vergil was not familiar with.

"No worries." Was Dante's simple reply. Vergil joined him on the floor as he usually did before they both fell asleep.

\------

  
Dante awoke with a gasp, sweating profusely, his body temperature had shot up through the roof. He stood up and started taking deep breaths in an attempt to control himself. By this time, Vergil had woken up to a jolt of Dante's emotions and stood up to face him. He knew what ailed his brother, but out of courtesy, he asked Dante what was wrong.

Dante leaned his arm and head against one of the trees. "The ritual, we need to finish."

Dante clutched at his lower abdomen. His insides had transformed. He could feel his body form the same cloaca-like hole that Vergil had when they mated the day before. Vergil had taken notice, his hormones were already reacting and making him emit pheromones that made Dante loins quiver.

"Relax brother." Vergil said calmly "Transform and we may begin."

Dante wasted no time fully transforming with Vergil changing into his own monstrosity.

Dante noticed that he didn't get an erection in his final form this time around. Instead, he felt a wetness between his legs.

They stood facing each other, but neither one of them made a move. Since the first half of the ritual was complete, his thoughts were less clouded, at least for now.

Both brothers stared each other directly in the face as Vergil slowly walked right up to Dante and reached down to grab the back of both of his legs to pick Dante up. Dante automatically opened his legs as they lifted off of the ground. They wrapped around Vergil's waist as he lowered them both to the ground maintaining eye contact. Dante found himself making the same purring esque noise that Vergil made the day before, shamefully pleased with the anticipation of what was about to happen. Vergil settled in between Dante's thighs and laid him on his back, his cock was laid up against Dante's pelvic region, dropping with clear slime.

Dante expected penetration, but what he got was Vergil slowly cupping a clawed hand behind his head. He gently pulled Dante's head back and lightly nipped at Dante's neck, letting out a deep breath as he did so. The intense heat from Vergil's mouth paired with the harmless clasps from Vergil's teeth, gave Dante chills. In between nips, Vergil would give Dante's neck gentle licks while he balanced himself with his free arm. Vergil then tilted Dante's head forward and licked his tongue over Dante's teeth, saliva from Vergil's tongue dripped into Dante's mouth. The taste was exquisite, Dante found himself enjoying it more than he would have liked. Why hadn't Vergil penetrated him yet? He was drawing this out.

Vergil sat up and spread Dante's legs apart.

 _'It's about time.'_ Dante looked up towards the sky, trying not to focus too much on Vergil. _'This is just for the ritual. No need to make it more than what it needs to be...is he gonna put it in? What's that wet nois-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!'_

Instead of feeling Vergil's cock, Dante's opening was met with a wet spiked tongue. Had Dante been any other creature, Vergil's rough tongue would have stripped the flesh right off, but to Dante's powerful body, the spikes provided a unique feeling that sent Dante's mind spinning.

Vergil had elongated his tongue and stretched it all the way down to lap at Dante's canal as he caressed the red devil's thighs. Dante began whining and arching his back.

 _'God damn that feels so fucking good. No, I shouldn't enjoy this so mu- oooooh SHIT.'_ Dante wrestled with his brain bittersweetly, it was threatening to go feral again and give in to all of the pleasures his brother had to offer him as he fought off a pending orgasm. _'No, I can't make a habit of liking thi- Vergil! Yes YES! Damn it, what the fuck are you doing, Vergil, I'm pretty sure this is not part of the ritual!'_ Vergil continue to torment Dante, he lowered himself closer to his brother's body, and in between licking his genitalia, he would occasionally nip at and lick Dante's thighs.

This is not what Dante had in mind. When they first did this, Dante had just got right down to business. If there was ever a time for Dante to exercise control over his body's reaction to Vergil's presence, it was now. With all of his might, he rolled over onto his stomach and got on all fours as Vergil did in their first session hoping that his brother would take the hint to get this over with before they both became sex-crazed lunatics. The last thing Dante wanted was to act like some enthusiastic bitch in heat.

Dante poked his ass out inviting Vergil dick into his cozy sleeve.

Dante wasn't ready.

The shock exploded through his entire body as he orgasmed instantly when Vergil stuck his face in Dante's crotch from behind with the merciless assault of his tongue. Steam burst from his lava colored mouth as he panted heavily like some enthusiastic bitch in heat. He was held in place from his thighs being gripped and spread further by the talons of Vergil's bottom wings, Dante rode the continuous waves as Vergil slid his tongue up and down slathering it side to side. Dante's insides gushed with juices that poured into Vergil's mouth. Dante screeched like a velociraptor. Vergil would have been amused if he wasn't getting drunk off his twin's lubricant.

Dante had tried to resist, but he was Vergil's property now. The red devil was lost in pleasure with no more nagging thoughts of shame for the time being.

To keep his brother balanced, Vergil sat up on his knees and kept his bottom wing talons gribbed around Dante's hips and his top wing talons were hooked around his chest to pull Dante's upper body up until Dante's back was touching Vergil's chest. His cock rested against Dante's crotch, making his neither regions produce more lubrication in anticipation. Vergil felt the liquid dripping and rewarded Dante's body by sliding his cock over his entrance. Vergil used his free hands to roam Dante's trembling body. He went from feeling on Dante's chest to caressing his waist and groping his ass while giving his shoulder love bites. Dante had pulled his arms back to hold onto Vergil's bottom wings as he growled and whined in pleasure from another orgasm building up. He came hard when Vergil gently grabbed one of his top horns and bent his head to the side to lick his neck. Vergil hugged Dante from behind, sweetly purring as the red devil road his orgasm out.

Once his body had calmed down, Vergil laid Dante's back to the floor and hovered over him, he leaned into Dante and caressed the side of his face with a hand as he lightly rubbed their "noses" together, they purred at each other as Vergil reached down with his other hand to position his phallus.

His cock was the same size and texture as his twin's, but the color was blue with glowing ridges that held a similar pattern. The head of it was also blunted compared to Dante's round and curved tip, so pushing it into Dante's hole would take a little coaxing. Vergil pressed the head of his dick against Dante's entrance and began to rub it in a circular motion stimulating all of the sweet nerves there and relaxing his body further before the resistance gave way and allowed Vergil entry. Dante's hole gushed as his brother slowly pressed forward and growled.

Vergil leaned down as far as their bulky spiky forms would let him and he began with precise and tender strokes. He reached down with one of his clawed hands to caress Dante's thigh occasionally licking at Dante's face. Vergil's chest rumbled as he moaned with a deep growl mirroring the noises his twin made. Dante's head rolled back 

The slow and gentle movements of Vergil's thrust in contrast to the rough and solid feeling of his dick drove Dante insane. He wrapped his black and red legs around Vergil's waist and their hands became wrapped around each other's shoulders.

In the middle of thrusting, Vergil took the opportunity to slither his tongue in between Dante's teeth when he was groaning and made it at home in Dante's mouth. Dante returned the kiss and began wrestling his tongue with Vergil's.

With all of it coming together, Dante felt another orgasm build up. Vergil felt his twin's walls clenching and buried his face in the crook of Dante's neck and began thrusting in short jabs making Dante cum again.

It was too much for him to handle, he unwrapped his legs from around his blue mate and planted his feet on the ground to get control. He pulled back as much as he could to pull Vergil's long and thick member out of him just to get a moment to collect some coherency. When he managed to pull most of it out, he felt Vergil's tail wrap around his waist and hold him in place while he slid it all the way back in, effectively firing off enough nerves to make Dante quake again. It was overwhelming being hit with two massive orgasms back to back. As a result, he blacked out for a few seconds and woke to find that Vergil rolled over to have Dante laying on top of his chest. The moment Dante regained consciousness, Vergil began to trust his blue cock upwards while he gripped Dante's ass. The constant change in positions and sensations were not giving Dante's body a chance to adjust. The surprises heightened his sensitivity and gave him endless multiples.

Dante had lost track of time when the moment came. Vergil sat up and moved he and his twin into a lotus position. He wrapped his arms firmly around Dante and pushed his phallus as deep as it would go. Just as Dante's body did the day before, a small tinkle of liquid came out of Vergil and made Dante's walls lock around the offensive appendage. The spikes that came out of Vergil's dick penetrated him so easily. Dante roared and made a weak attempt to pull it out before the pain of the spikes holding him in place made him seize up. However, the thoughts of escape were short-lived when Vergil's seed began to shoot into Dante, sedating him and numbing any pain.

Vergil's essence traveled through and mutated in Dante's body at a rapid pace. When the energy took hold of Dante's mind, he realized how much he loved Vergil and how much he missed him. The only thoughts of Vergil were of positivity and optimism.

_'Vergil, even with everything you've done, I can't say that I would have been able to succeed in my great feats in life without you. You awakened my devil, left me the sword and amulet I needed to get revenge for our family, inspired me to find my inner demon to awaken this form I give to you now._

_Even possessed, you still had enough love and respect for me to face me with honor._

_Despite your flaws, I'm a better man because of you. Take this body in exchange, take the power you once sought by claiming me, I'm nothing without you.'_

Dante's last thoughts were clouded as he was overcome with drowsiness. Before he had lost consciousness again, he could have sworn he felt tears pouring down the shoulder that Vergil's face was buried in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I didn't intend for this chapter to have so much angst, but I wanted to do some Vergil POV and in the middle of writing it, then I remembered the hard way that Vergil is a tragic character and angst is an automatic.
> 
> -For those of you who have not seen the anime, Dante was taken care of by another family for a little while after his mother's death under the name of Anthony. It's kinda-sorta hinted that it might be Vergil, but it was most likely Dante. 
> 
> Also, if I remember correctly, the most recent DMC novel said something along the lines of Vergil being pursued by demons more often because Eva didn't get a chance to tell him to use an alias. 
> 
> I also struggle with this a little bit because in DMC5's notes, there is a newspaper that said that Dante and Vergil were never found, but it kinda contradicts the idea that Vergil used his name wherever he went because surely reports of a white-haired child with superhuman strength and a giant katana from a village that was mysteriously slaughtered would make the news and Dante would have eventually noticed or been mistaken for him.
> 
> But I decided not to stress over it too much because honestly, that's a hiccup I see even in the canon story. I do like fixing plot holes, but that detail is not the focus of this story.
> 
> -One more thing. I do realize that Dante's self-confession of love for Vergil at the end of this chapter might be a little cheesy and OOC, but remember that during that part in the ritual they're practically under each other's spell and that spell is encouraging them to acknowledge their feelings of how they really see each other when all baggage is removed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just so you know, this fic may be around 6 chapters.


End file.
